


new phone

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: cor meum — AceLaw College AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Wrong number, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law just wants to confirm some plans, but it turns out Penguin and a local film student are number neighbors.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: cor meum — AceLaw College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	new phone

(555)-4893  
  
Are we still on for tonight?  
  
uhhh sure. where are we going?  
  
Are you serious? I just spoke to you an hour ago.  
  
jog my memory then.  
  
You’re coming over my place.  
  
ohoho? 👀  
  
To study??  
  
You’re acting weird. Are you drunk or something?  
  
ahaha okay sorry dude i can’t keep this up. you’ve got the wrong number.  
  
Oh. Sorry about that then.  
  
Wait, why didn’t you tell me that to begin with?  
  
wanted to make sure you weren’t someone i knew and just forgot i was meeting!  
  
also kinda wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice you were talking to the wrong person  
  
how’d you get my number by accident anyway? don’t you keep people in your contacts?  
  
I copied down my friend’s number onto a new phone. I must have done it wrong.  
  
Sorry again. Goodbye.  
  
woah woah wait hold on  
  
what are you studying?  
  
Why should I tell you?  
  
because i’m curious?  
  
i’m a film major 😃  
  
Medicine.  
  
ooh i’m texting a doctor?? i bet you’re like crazy smart.  
  
I’m a student. Didn’t we go over this?  
  
doctor-to-be, then. where are you studying?  
  
I’m not going to tell a stranger my location.  
  
hi, i’m ace! i’m a film student at east u. i like long walks on the beach but i can’t swim to save my life. figured if i have the same area code as your friend we might be kinda close?  
  
Oh.  
  
Yeah, we go to the same school.  
  
!!!  
  
that’s wild. maybe we could meet up sometime? there’s gotta be some sort of overlap between medicine and film we could figure out.  
  
like i could do a documentary on doctors or something!  
  
I’m not a doctor, I’m a student.  
  
I have to find my old phone so I can get into contact with my friend. Goodbye.  
  
okay bye for now! think about it!!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then ace wore him down and they met up and fell in love somehow. thus begins the rest of this series


End file.
